


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by KittyKatBella



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F, fem!Jesse - Freeform, its like a retelling of the first season but gayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: The adventures of two lesbians while they try to save the world.





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? Me, branching out from Gravity Falls? Whaaaaat? No way.
> 
> So yeah, there's lesbians here. I recently got the game and chose a female Jesse and pretty much fell in love with Petra and decided that her and my character are lesbians. So here's some lesbians lesbianing. Lesbeing?

If you had asked Jesse where she expected her day to go, this wouldn't be her answer. She never expected that the Endercon Building Competition (plus that jerk Aiden) would lead to her being in the woods, at night, with Reuben, and surrounded by zombies and spiders.

"Get off me!" Jesse yelled. She grunted as she shoved the spider on top of her off, but it only jumped back on her. She wasn't able to shake it. Just as she feared that this might be the end of her (rather short, in her opinion) life, a pickaxe went through the spider's abdomen and tore it off her. Jesse quickly stood up to see Petra stabbing the spider repeatedly with her pickaxe.

 _I am both terrified and really gay,_ Jesse thought with wide eyes.

"Come on, let's get out of the open," Petra said as the zombies stumbled closer. She ran off and Jesse turned to follow her, waving Reuben along. Petra killed a zombie as she ran, and Jesse grabbed the string from the spider as she passed. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like it would be useful.

\-----

Jesse climbed down the ladder into the cave, looking behind her to see Reuben following Petra.

Now, Jesse would never admit it, but she had liked Petra for quite some time. The girl was pretty amazing, after all. She was hot, and really hardcore; way out of Jesse's league.

"I wanna show you something," Petra said when the other caught up to her.

"Not that this isn't a really cool, dimly-lit tunnel..." Jesse began, looking around. _And not that I'm not celebrating this time with you,_ "but how far away is this thing you wanna show me?"

"Careful, Jesse," Petra warned. "You don't wanna get a reputation as a wimp."

"This isn't my first time in a cave, Petra," Jesse set her hand on her waist. Petra stopped and turned around to face her.

"Yeah, but have you ever seen," she pulled a black skull out of her inventory, "a Wither skull?"

"Woah!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Fresh from the Nether," Petra smiled. "You're the first one I've shown it to."

"That's insane, Petra," Jesse hid her unbridled awe with concern. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"Hehe. Don't worry so much," Petra said. "I can handle myself." Petra put the skull back in her inventory and continued leading Jesse through the cave. "There's this guy I'm meeting up with at Endercon; he's gonna trade me a diamond for it. Being the resident go-getter pays off every once in a while."

"Is a Wither skull worth that much?" Jesse asked. She couldn't deny that it was really cool, but a _diamond_? Those were expensive.

"Are you kidding?" Petra chuckled. "For all the trouble I had to go through to get it, I should be asking for much more."

"Wow..."

"'Wow', what?" Petra asked.

"In a single day, you went to the Nether, you killed a Wither skeleton," Jesse listed. "I mean, I _did_ build a really cool statue, but still! It's pretty sweet being you, huh?"

 _Of course, the only person I'm jealous of is whoever gets to date you,_ Jesse added in her head.

"You know, you could come with me..." Petra offered with a smile before turning and continue to walk. Jesse froze for a moment to process that.

 _She wants_ me _to come with_ her _?!_

Jesse unfroze and ran to catch up with the other girl.

"I mean, if you're too nervous, I totally get it," Petra said. "But I wouldn't mind a little backup."

_Is she flirting or something? Or am I just reading too much into this?_

"You want _me_?" Jesse questioned in shock. "To come with _you_."

"Consider it my charitable act for the day," Petra smiled.

"I'll consider it whatever you want me to consider it," Jesse said. "So long as I get to come!"

She glanced away, her cheeks heating up. Darn it! Did that sound too gay? Or too eager?

The two of them approached what looked like a work station in the cave.

"You just keep a crafting table down here?" Jesse asked.

"Comes in handy," Petra said. "Since that wooden sword of yours got busted..."

She motioned towards the chest nearby.

"You're giving me a new one?" Jesse asked.

"Even better: you can make your own," Petra told her. Jesse grinned and opened up the chest. "One stick plus two stones equals one sword. Just grab what you need."

"Oh, ok. Thanks," Jesse replied. She rifled around in the chest. "Hey, is all this stuff yours?"

"No. We're just stealing from whoever was dumb enough to leave this here," Petra answered sarcastically. Reuben gave a snorting laughter. "Of course it's mine."

"Just... making sure," Jesse blushed, keeping her face hidden in the chest. "Oh, here we go! Jackpot!"

She placed the stick and cobblestone on the crafting table, and the items merged into a stone sword. Reuben grinned and snorted as Jesse picked the sword up.

"See? Isn't it better when you make it yourself?" Petra smiled. Jesse rolled her eyes and placed the sword in her inventory. It felt special. Like it was a gift from Petra herself, even though Jesse had crafted it.

Ah well. The items to make it were from Petra, right? So it was sort of like a gift.

A gift from her crush.

Special.


End file.
